Headrests are known in the vehicle seating art. Examples of vehicle seat headrests can be found be found by review of Duvenkamp U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,102 and Denton U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,367.
The present invention provides a vehicle seat headrest arrangement which provides an alternative to the aforementioned patents with special unique advantages to be explained later herein.